Królestwo Kul Tiras
| fleader = | leaders = | fleaders = | races = | capital = Boralus | theater = Kul Tiras, Wielkie Morze | members = Armia Kul Tiras Flota Kul Tiras | affiliation = Przymierze, Niezależni | faffiliation = Sojusz LordaeronSean Copeland on Twitter (2014-08-27) (dead link) | status = Aktywne | tabard = Tiras.jpg }} Historia Ponad tysiąc lat temu miasto państwo Kul Tiras zostało założone na dużej wyspie na zachód od Khaz Modan, pomiędzy Stormwind a Lordaeron. Kul Tiras rozwinęło prężną ekonomię bazującą na połowach ryb i usługach frachtowych. Przez lata powstały potężne floty jednostek handlowych i wypłynęły na morza w poszukiwaniu egzotycznych dóbr, by można nimi handlować. Przez lata nacja Kul Tiras rozwijała się dzięki handlowi owocami morza, żywcem, drewnem, zbożem, złotem i innymi dobrami. Intensywna działalność prowadzona głównie na morzach wykształciłą problemy z piratami i rabusiami na morzach i wybrzeżach. Murloki bez ustanku stanowiły problem dla bezpieczeństwa wyspy. Jednakże te zagrożenia stały się jeszcze bardziej absorbujące głównie po Drugiej Wojnie i nasilają się do dzisiaj. Posiadając silnie uzbrojoną i szalenie potężną flotę, Kul Tiras używało swoich jednostek wojennych jedynie do ochrony szlaków handlowych prowadzących między kontynentem a wyspą. Podczas Drugiej Wojny potęga floty została uwolniona, gdy Starszy Admirał Daelin Proudmoore wprowadził Kul Tiras do Sojuszu Lordaeron i przysiągł pomóc swemu staremu przyjacielowi, sir Anduinowi Lotharowi. Mimo że pierwsza morska bitwa z flotą wojenną orków zakończyła się zniszczeniem okrętów ludzi, armada z Kul Tiras okazała się być znaczącym sojusznikiem dla działań wojennych Sojuszu. Podczas wojny admirał Proudmoore okazał się być jednym z najsilniej wspierających Sojusz władców. Nawet mimo triufmu floty Kul Tiras podczas Drugiej Wojny, nie podniosła się ona nigdy ze strat zadanych przez okręty Hordy, za co ludzie z Kul Tiras wciąż pałają dziką nienawiścią do orków. Kilka lat później wybuchła Trzecia Wojna. Jaina Proudmoore, potężna czarodziejka i córka Starszego Admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a, popłynęła na zachód do Kalimdoru i zabrała ze sobą połowę floty. Kilka miesięcy po tym wydarzeniu admirał Proudmoore dostrzegł, że nie zdoła uchronić Lordaeron przed upadkiem i zdecydował, że córka może potrzebować pomocy na zachodnich ziemiach, więc zebrał pozostałe okręty, by się z nią spotkać. Żaden z Proudmoore'ów nigdy nie powrócił ani nie nawiązał kontaktu z Kalimdoru, co jest dziwne, gdyż Horda utrzymuje kontakty z Opuszczonymi, a nocne elfy były widziane we Wschodnich Królestwach, więc Jaina mogłaby przesłać wiadomość do Kul Tiras. Podczas nieobecności swego ojca, admirał Tandred Proudmoore jest obecnym przywódcą Kul Tiras. W ciągu czterech lat od wyjazdu Daelina Proudmoore'a Tandred odbudował flotę Kul Tiras, jednak wciąż nie może ona się równać z wielkimi flotami z przeszłości. Wraz z pomocą swej przyjaciółki, kapitan Mishan Waycrest, starają się oni zniszczyć murloków, nagi i piratów, którzy nękają wybrzeża i statki Wielkiego Narodu Kul Tiras. Tandred robi, co może z mniejszą liczbą ludzi i statków, jednak nie jest w stanie dorównać legendzie swego ojca. Kul Tiras w Warcraft II thumb|Tabard Kul Tiras - złota kotwica na zielonym polu :Przywódca: Lord Admirał Daelin Proudmoore :Kolor Nacji: Zielony :Tło: Przed Pierwszą Wojnę statki handlowe Kul Tiras stworzyły najszybciej rozwijającą się nację w znanym świecie. Gdy Orkowie zaczęli najeżdżać przybrzeżne osady w Lordaeron, Admirał Proudmoore wziął na siebie budowę armady okrętów wojennych. Ze względu na swego dawnego przyjaciela Anduina Lothara, Proudmoore przysiągł pomoc swego narodu handlarzy dla Sojuszu. Ludzie i kultura Ludzie z Kul Tiras są bogaci, szczególnie w porównaniu z mieszkańcami zniszczonych północnych ziem, i dumni ze swego narodu. Noszą oni tradycyjną zieleń i wywieszają flagi Kul Tiras z symbolem kotwicy. Podobnie jak mieszkańcy Hillsbradu, Kul Tiras co roku świętuje Upadek Hordy. Nienawidzą oni Plagi za zniszczenie reszty ich kontynentu; nienawidzą oni nag, murloków i piratów za zatapianie ich statków i kradzież ich towarów; wreszcie nienawidzą oni orków za zdziesiątkowanie ich flot podczas Drugiej Wojny. Są oni solidnymi członkami Sojuszu i przyjaciółmi Ironforge. Mieszkańcy Kul Tiras cechują się dużą podejrzliwością. Mają oni przeszywające spojrzenie. Często spoglądając na zachód, gdzie zniknęli najwspanialsi przywódcy Kul Tiras i wielu ich wojowników, zastanawiają się, czy kiedykolwiek zobaczą swych ziomków. Są oni dumni mając Proudmoore'a za przywódcę, jednak wiedzą, że Tandred nie jest takim człowiekiem, jakim był jego ojciec. Wśród żołnierzy Kul Tiras noszących tabardy spotkać można Porusznika Benedicta, Dowódcę Straży Zalaphila, Piechotę Morską Kul Tiras i Żeglarzy Kul Tiras. Nieregularni z Kul Tiras i Strażnicy Miejscy z Kul Tiras również wchodzą w skład sił Kul Tiras. Geografia thumb|Kul Tiras na mapie Lordaeron z [[Lands of Conflict]] Kul Tiras to duża wyspa na zachód od wybrzeża Khaz Modan, pomiędzy Stormwind a Lordaeron. Niezasiedlone obszary są pokryte pofałdowanymi wzgórzami i bujnymi lasami. Podbliskie Crestfall, położone na północny wschód od wybrzeża, i dalsze Tol Barad położone w tym samym kierunku, są również częściami Kul Tiras. Wyspa posiada umiarkowany klimat kształtowany przez sztormy oceaniczne. Jest tu bardzo wietrznie, co czyni podróże zeppelinami niebezpiecznymi. Wśród dzikich zwierząt można spotkać lisy, wiewiórki i rzadko czarne niedźwiedzie. Na wybrzeżach znajdują się dobre miejsca do połowów ryb, a wody obfitują owoce morza. Mówi się, że na Kul Tiras występują najlepsze homary i kraby królewskie na całym świecie. Miejsca i Osady Boralus, stolica Drisburg Na północnym wybrzeżu Kul Tiras leżą ruiny tego, co zostało z miasta z dużą przwagą imigrantów z Khaz Modan. Aż do Trzeciej Wojny była to kwitnąca społeczność, do czasów, aż Plaga przybyła i przypuściła szturm na miasto. Garnizon był znacznie zbyt słaby, by ochronić miasto i nawet mimo że Diuk Falrevere był w pobliżu ze swoją flotą, zdecydował, że nawet gdyby był w stanie ocalić miasto, straty byłyby zbyt duże, więc zawrócił swoje statki i opuścił Kul Tiras. Tawerna Mowbry'ego Crestfall Duża wyspa na północny wschód od wybrzeża Kul Tiras, na której rozwinęła się duża społeczność szkutników i rybaków. Ci ludzie nie lubią obcych - niektórych gości niemalże zastrzelili, gdy ci zbliżali się do miasta nocą. Strzelcy nieustannie stoją na posterunku, by chronić przed nagami, które regularnie najeżdżają osady. Plotki głoszą, że duży oddział nag, pozostający pod dowództwem Zethresha, kryje się nieopodal zachodniego wybrzęza Crestfall. Zethresh bez ustanku próbuje oczyścić ocean i wyspy z obecności ludzi. Fort Tiragarde Ludzie z Kul Tiras kontrolują niewielki, zrujnowany Fort Tiragarde w Durotarze. Dawniej będąc cytadelą Starszego Admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a podczas inwazji na Durotar, obecnie jest dowodzona przez Porucznika Benedicta, który pragnie kontynuować dzieło Daelina, by wybić wszystkich orków i zająć Durotar. Tol Barad Podczas Drugiej Wojny, była to wyspiarska cytadela Stromgarde. Lata później, po Drugiej Wojnie, wyspiarski naród z Kul Tiras zajął dawną fortecę i założył magiczne więzienie na ruinach dawnego zamku. Jej tajemnica jest ukrywana przed większością świata i większości nigdy nie da się do niej dostępu. Tol Barad była świadkiem wielu historycnzych bitew z czasów Drugiej Wojny. Czarodzieje z Dalaranu i Stormwind nadzorują kompleks, a wśród więźniów można spotkać wrogich magów, mniejsze i większe demony czarnoksiężników i nieumarłych zbrodniarzy wojennych. Czarodzieje nie pozwalają nikomu zbliżyć się do wyspy i trzymają istnienie więzienia w tajemnicy. Więzienie, a w rzeczywistości cała wyspa, stanie się większą areną konfliktu między Przymierzem a Hordą, jak również punktem dla wielu codziennych zadań. Morze Największe bogactwo Kul Tiras jest również jego największym zagrożeniem: morze. Porucznik Alverold został wysłany, by badać wybrzeża Kalimdoru. W Kul Tiras murloki i nagi wychodzą z morza, by torturować żeglarzy i rybaków. Piraci krążą po wodach polując na statki handlowe. Kapitan Dannol Scurvgrin, przywódca piratów, ma powiązania z piratami Krwawego Żagla z Południowych Mórz i postrzega Kul Tiras jako swą następną wielką zdobycz. Undermine również utrzymuje połączenie morskie z Kul Tiras. Obecność w World of Warcraft Kul Tiras odgrywało znaczącą rolę w wydarzeniach Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojny (to znaczy Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness i Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos). Jednakże według oficjalnej mapy do World of Warcraft Kul Tiras tajemniczo zniknęło i nie pojawia się nieopodal wybrzeży Khaz Modan. Według wiedzy jest to wciąż kwitnąca (lecz nieco osłabiona) gałąź Przymierza, która została ledwie dotknięta przez Plagę. Mniejsze patrole morskie wypatrują nag, piratów i murloków, a stolica, Boralus, liczy sobie 4,000 mieszkańców. W podręczniku RPG Lands of Conflict i mapie w Lands of Mystery Kul Tiras pojawia się na mapie. Przez długi czas Blizzard nie czynił żadnych komentarzy w sprawie tego, czy Kul Tiras pojawi się w World of Warcraft i jego zniknięcie stało się tajemnicą roztrząsaną przez wielu fanów. Jest możliwe, że Kul Tiras pojawi się wraz z Gilneas (o którym twórcy powiedzieli, że zapomnieli) w następnych rozszerzeniach. Mimo że Kul Tiras nie pojawia się obecnie w grze, obecne są osady rozrzucone na wschodnim wybrzeżu Kalimdoru, spośród których najważniejszym jest Fort Tiragarde w Durotarze. Oddziały Theramore i Północnej Strażnicy noszą kotwicę Kul Tiras na białym tle, zamiast na zielonym, co sugeruje autonomię Theramore od Kul Tiras. Wino Kul Tiras pojawia się w Northrend podczas zadania 70 In Wine, Truth. Referencje de:Kul Tiras en:Kul Tiras es:Kul Tiras fi:Kul Tiras fr:Kul Tiras it:Kul Tiras ja:Kul Tiras nl:Kul Tiras Kategoria:Wschodnie Królestwa